Paw Patrol: Hot Ice
by Joebops35
Summary: Marshall, starts to like Everest, but what is the out come


Paw Patrol: Hot Ice

For a while, Marshall felt alone, and he only had his toys to play with. He didn't know it, but that would soon no longer be a fact.

Ryder: Good morning pups, I was keeping a surprise, we're going to Jakes Mountain to snowboard with Everest!

All: Yay!

Marshall (introspection): Jakes Mountain, E-e-everest. Oh, well, she's a team member not Obama. It's just Everest, nothing could go wrong, right? Ok, I have to admit, I like Everest, and I think Rocky, Rubble, Marshall and Joey already know. Hopefully the rumour doesn't spread to Zuma, Chase, Ally or Skye, or hopefully not Everst herself.

Marshall cringed in uncomfort, due to the fact that three other pups knew that he had a crush.

Once they got to jakes mountain...

All except Everest and Jake: Hi, Everest!

Marshall: Hey Everest! Marshall exclaimed a little to enthusiastically.

Everest: Hi, Marshall!

Marshall (introspection): Oh my gosh! She answered me ahhhhhhhh!

Marshall: Let's go snowboarding pups!

All except Marshall: Deal!

When they were snowboarding Marshall (as usual) misshaped and fell off of the snow board, but collided with Everest rolled down the hill.

Marshall (blushing): Oops! Sorry, Everest.

Everest: Sorry! That was the best trick I've ever done, snow boarding!

Marshall: Thanks!

Marshall (introspection): Is this really happening, like it's such a coincidence that- don't get ahead of your self Marshall.

After snowboarding, they did a snow ball fight.

Marshall: Haya, got you Everest!

Marshall (introspection): Oh crud, now I'm done! will I be buried or cremated, and where should my viewing be at?

Everest: Nice one Marshall!

Marshall (introspection): Oh thank god!

Marshall: Thanks!

It was around Christmas time and a mistletoe was on an evergreen tree.

Skye: Chase look, Marshall is about to sit under the mistletoe.

Chase: Hehe! What if Everest goes under as well.

Skye: I would love to see that!

Chase: Let's try to get a fly on the wall.

So technically Chase and Skye are getting revenge on Marshall for spying on the two when they were at the beach (for further details, see my other story, Paw Patrol: Words Can Change Anything).

Chase: here under this tree.

Skye: There is a mistletoe there as well.

Chase : How about that one?

Skye: Ok!

Chase: ok, perfect view.

Skye: look! There's Everest!

Chase: She's walking over to Marshall!

Marshall: Hey Everest, there's a mistletoe above us!

Everest: Huh?! What?!

Chase: Here it goes!

Skye: Oh my gosh, this was the best plan ever!

Marshall licked Everest on the cheek.

Everest: My turn!

After that when nobody could here Chase or Skye.

Both: Tahahahahaha!

Skye: did you see Marshall blush!

Chase: It looked like he needed to spray his face with his water cannon!

Once every one went back inside to the cabin...

Chase and Skye were still giggling a bit.

Chase: Hey Marshall! How was your-

Skye: Say it!

Chase: Your *cough kiss *cough.

Marshall: What? You know!

Chase: Uh-

Skye: Yes we saw it, just like you saw us, Marshall.

Marshall: Wait, that was a long time ago, and how did you guys know that we were spying on you? (Again, reference from Paw Patrol: Words can Change Anything)

Joey: Wait, hold up. How DID you guys know.

Chase: I looked back and saw Marshall a little bit.

Marshall: Oh, well uh, sorry, at least you and Skye got revenge.

Chase: Oh, it's ok.

Joey: As long as you confess to God. No, I'm just kidding.

1 hour lateeer (SpongeBob Narrator voice)

Marshall and Everest were snuggling together, because they knew that they liked each other.

Joey: Man, what's happening, right now it's all about love, not trying to offend Van Halen.

All except: Joey: Tahahahahahaha!

Everest: You know Marshall, if you really liked me, you should have told me your feelings earlier.

Marshall: Well, it's hard to tell someone that you like them when you have no clue if they like you.

Everest: Yeah, good point.

The two stayed next to each other until they decided to watch the stars.

Chase: Ha, what a coincidence (Once again, reference from Paw Patrol: Words can Change Anything)

Skye: hehe, yeah.

Marshall: Wow, the stars look so beauti-

Everest kissed Marshall, yes just kissed him.

The two sat there and felt like they were the only two in the world.

When they left...

All except Everest: Bye, Everest!

Marshall: Bye!

Everest (blushing): hehe, bye Marshall!

Back at the lookout...

Marshall: Well, that was a very life changing day from start to finish. I don't think that I will ever forget, I mean ever!

Marshall fell asleep and the only thing he had to dream about was the beautiful, Crystal eyed husky.


End file.
